warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dark Seer
Was getting a bit big. New talk page archive for me! *User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 1 *User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 2 Chatter Hey, got a question for ya. I've started doing commissions and was wondering if it would be ok to have that in my blog. Won't be spammed and it'll stay in the blog. Just asking due to the rules having a 'no advert' policy but it isn't going to degrade the forums any, at least not in any way that I can think of, and it won't be spammed all over the place. Anyway thanks for the consideration. Patriot398 18:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyway to colour in your home page like yours and blade banes? It looks cool, and I want to try to colour my about me page in. For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is that? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Who eh hell has got my password!?--For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Also Dark, are you part of Tango. Cause If so I want to know If its all right if I make a psyker for tango. I tried run but he's inactive. So I'm trying you. Can I make a psyker or does that kick cannon in the nuts. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) All right then. Don't worry about it. I must go and change my password now. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 09:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Darkseer, could you please put a NCF tag on the Court of Chaos article? Me and more than a few other users have agreed that it is more than a little Non Canon Friendly. Supahbadmarine 00:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) heres my new Tango character idea! Got An Idea for a Tango character! Thomas "The Blade" Jacobus. He lost 1 hand and embedded a knife in the stump. He now wields a plasma pistol in his remaining hand. He's from the planet Vasnar III. Sent cause he went mad and murdered several civilians. His speciality, Assassination's. Also Unmatched in close combat. Hates Deek, Frost, Logan and John Thompson. He respects Cale, Raynor, and Liana (cant remember her name), He Likes Jared (sees him as someone who didn't deserve to be in the hell hole that is "Tango"), Cole is friendly (despite the difference in fighting styles), and Fredric and The Blade are friends as well (after fredric built a conversion field generator in to his knife). What do you think? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey dark, I've been thinking, How do you become an administrator anyway? Is it like a collect 12 crisp packets and become a administrator deal or what? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer. I was wondering how long you could leave a small article up. I ask because a User made an article called Valor Phantoms, wrote almost nothing down and has not done anything since. Supahbadmarine 19:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer, you think that this wiki should have a custom skin or something? I went a bit crazy with Black Forge's custom appearance, and the rich stories and unique characters is good enough on this wiki, but if it were accompanied by a nice looking custom skin would make this wiki look professional... just saying... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Like using the #0D592F hex code to match the boxes on the homepage.... meh. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Please to a look at Protogenoi. Supahbadmarine 22:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Space Primates This article Space Primates seems very canon-hostile. I have written to the author on both the article's talk page and his personal talk page, but he has so far neither responded nor made any changes to the article, so would you please come and look it over?Jochannon 07:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi yea I don't see whats wrong with Mui'gam article? I already changed it a few days ago. Primarch11 15:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you at least tell me what I can do to change both the Space primates and Mui'gam articles? I really not lose them. Primarch11 15:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) DArk, I dont want to complain, but with the new colours, I can barely see any writing (I have a few eye problems) in the infoboxes and 3/4 of the home pages, and anybody with eye problems (or without) will struggle to see them as well. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Jochannon, I've asked you what you wanted me to make changes on and I'm working on it. If I could have some help from the admins on what to change then I can get it done faster. Primarch11 17:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I've made changes to the Space Primates article. can you please look at it and let me know if anything else needs to be changed. Also can you let me know what needs to be changed about Mui'gam. Primarch11 18:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay I fixed both the Space Primates article and the Mui'gam article. Can you please look at both and then remove the non-friendly cannon thing if their fine? Primarch11 00:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) We can't read what you wrote on the Space Primates Talk page. Supahbadmarine 01:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) So are my two articles okay now? Primarch11 04:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well i just put down a reason why the chapter would need more marine. Space Primates check out the Sector and Reason for Increase in numbers part. Primarch11 02:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I believe Primarch11 has fixed the previous problems with the Space Primates article. Please inspect it and remove the NCF tag if you get the chance. Supahbadmarine 20:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Dark Seer. I wanted to inform you that Primarch11 has fixed the numbers on the Space Primates article. Will you please look it over once more. It is my personal belief that you should remove the NCF tag. Primarch has addressed all of the problems that the users have posed to him an has been more than accomadating. Please take that into consideration, especially since the Space Primates form a core part of his fluff. Supahbadmarine 04:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Dark Seer. I had an idea of creating an article about the fanon version of the Milky Way galaxy, but i thought i should ask you if i can do such a thing. TardirProductions 13:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I want to make a Sensei character. However, I have had very little luck in finding details on them. I am not entirly sure where they stand as far a canon. Does this site have any rules regarding Sensei that I shouldknow about? Also, you should let Tardir do his alternate universe thing. It sounds interesting. Supahbadmarine 18:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your support, Supahbadmarine, and what i meant was like an article with a map with as many fanon planets as possible, that anyone could edit. I have got a map pic with my planets added already. TardirProductions 19:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I understood that. I am not trying to make a Chapter or a group. I am trying to make a sensei character, and was wondering if the site had a policy on sensei that I did not know about. Supahbadmarine 15:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought I should just let you know that SniperGhost has made a request to adopt this wiki. Supahbadmarine 12:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't mention it. It is only right that the guy who made the wiki get a fair say in the matter. Supahbadmarine 14:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for the wiki as a whole. As the founder I thought I should take this up with you. How about a humour category? Even if it is the grim dark future that is 40k, with the power of fanon I thought may'be it could be possible for humour to exist? Nothing stupid for supidities sake, but something on a light hearted note, and not nessesarily following rules of canon. For an example "Angry Marines", not canon but still manages to make roll on the floor laughing. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) You could create a template like the property, NCF, and construction templates and add it to the top of the article, which also adds it to the "humour" category. --Lither My talk 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dark Seer. I would like to ask you about a special project that flies in the face of one of the sites rules, but I feel would be good for the site as a whole. One of our rules states that there is to be no lost Primarchs or Legions. I believe that the community as a whole should create them. Simply put I want to propose a the final two Primarchs and their Legions as a project for the community. They would be endorsed by the site, and written by the community for the community. I plan to create a blog presenting the issue to the community, but I want you to okay it first. Thank you for your consideration. Supahbadmarine 15:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Supah. I have had ideas for both of them for ages, since before i got here, and it would be awesome with a huge community project. TardirProductions 20:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I understand. This is the kind of project that would be interesting, but people would fight over creative rights. It would have been cool if we could have pulled it off though. Supahbadmarine 22:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer. Could you delete my Obidiah Vernon article? I have completely lost interest in it. Supahbadmarine 22:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer. I wanted to let you know that a new User named Cosmic11 recently defaced my article, the Ultraguard by posting a picture of him giving The Finger on the article. Supahbadmarine 06:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The Troll As you have noticed a unknown troll appeared recently. However, this same IP address was also resposable for creating the Ultraawsomemarines which are poorly written, poorly formatted and vulgar, while lacking a Humour template. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 07:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, me and 5 (Tardir, Cal, Bladiumdragon, Primarch11 and Supahother people are making a new article called Deceit on Tegotia. We have been discussing it and have decided that it would be a good idea to have it as a roleplay instead and then make the article as we get to major points in the storyline. It would be appreciated if you could give us permission to do this. Thanks in advance. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hello Dark Seer, it's Dirge. I had another crazy and heretical idea for the entire wiki and I was hoping for your opinion. Mind you, this is still an idea in development. I noticed on the Halo Fanon all these "Alternate Histories" then I saw on BolterandChainsword the "Dornian Heresy ". Totalimmortal had his "Perfect Imperium" and Forever Enlightened thing going on. So I thought why dont we experiment with the concept? I have a blog about if you would be so kind as to check it out. They could be group projects, or atleast as a must be well written and convincing. Dang...so many doors would open. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 09:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Hi, I left a message at User talk:Totalimmortal, and then realized he wasn't an admin. Please could you look at the situation at User talk:TacticAngel? Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) NCF Tags Hey, could the NCF tags in the Awali and old Solaris Federation talk pages be removed now? Vivaporius 03:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC)